Electrical circuitry often is used in environments wherein the circuitry must be protected from disruptions or "noise" caused by electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), electrostatic discharges (ESD) and/or electromagnetic pulses (EMP). Such applications may range from use in high frequency pulse circuits, such as computers, wherein signals are generated which will cause radio frequency interference and electromagnetic interference to nearby radio and other electronic devices, to automotive applications wherein equipment must be protected against power surges owing to electrostatic discharges and electromagnetic pulses as well. A high voltage generated by electrostatic discharges and electromagnetic pulses can damage voltage sensitive integrated circuits and the like.
One environment wherein such problems have become prevalent is in the automotive industry wherein electronics, including computer circuitry, have become common to control, monitor or otherwise interconnect all kinds of electrical circuitry within the operative systems of the vehicle. This invention is directed to such applications and, particularly, to a main electrical connector assembly which is utilized "under the hood" of an automobile or other vehicle which employs a multitude of electrical interconnections. In fact, the connector disclosed herein may employ as many as 160 terminals. One important aspect of such filtering means is to reduce radiated emissions of a microprocessor such that a car radio doesn't pick up electrical noise generated by the microprocessor.
In environments as described above, it is desirable to provide the connector assembly with a filtering capability, such as to suppress EMI and RFI, and transient suppression means to suppress EMP and ESD interference or other undesirable signals which may exist in circuits terminated to the connectors. Employing filter components in a connector assembly creates problems in manufacture and assembly because of the undue complexity of the connectors, particularly in substantially increasing the assembly costs of the connectors. In the extremely high volume environment of automotive applications, cost considerations can be extremely important. In high density connectors, such as the main connector assembly of an automobile, still additional considerations must be addressed in aligning the terminals at a proper spacing or "pitch" and to protect pin or tail portions of the connector terminals during manufacture, assembly and/or use. This is particularly true when the connector assembly is mounted to a printed circuit board. Alignment components add still further complexity and cost to the connectors.
This invention is directed to solving the myriad of problems identified above and to provide a multi-terminal connector assembly with filtering means and terminal alignment means which are extremely simple and easy to manufacture and assemble.